


Punishment

by Jumpfish



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpfish/pseuds/Jumpfish
Summary: Newt決定趁Percival加班時偷偷跑去處理一件走私案，然後再神不知鬼不覺地溜回來。一切都很順利，直到沙發旁的檯燈突然亮起來。其實就是，PWP，啦(。Lofter：http://jumpyuyuyu.lofter.com/post/1cc11ba5_f0f9a1a





	Punishment

當Newt現影到家門口時，屋裡還是一片昏暗。Newt小心翼翼轉動門鎖，稍微撥開一條門縫往裡面看。

很好，Percy還沒回來。Newt呼出一口氣，踏進屋內，抬起右手準備打開大燈開關。

"啪！"小茶几上的檯燈亮了，柔和的光線暈出模糊的輪廓。Percival翹著腿坐在沙發上，他的目光掃視Newt全身，表情一瞬間緩和下來，接著又變回凜然的安全部部長。

"Percy！你怎麼......"Newt嚇了一跳，皮箱差點摔到地上。

"怎麼？我不可以早點回來？"Percival抬起眉毛說。

"也、也不是，就、就是那個......"Newt眨眨眼，慌亂地說。

Percival舉起手示意Newt安靜，他開口，"Newt，我說過甚麼？"

"等、等傷完全好了再、再去......"可是這樣就來不及了啊，而且也不是很痛了，Newt在心裡說完剩下的話。胸口的三道裂口是在上次追捕走私販時，因為要保護關在籠裡的奇獸被對方的切割咒擊中。Newt恢復意識時已經是三天後，上半身纏著繃帶，Percival握著他的手睡在病床旁的椅子上，眉頭緊緊皺著。

好吧，他真的有錯。

"Percy，對不起，我......"

"下次不會再犯了？"

Newt低下頭，咬著嘴唇。

"……那就沒甚麼好說的了，Scamander先生。"Percival冷著臉，準備起身往臥房走。

"等等！......"Percival抬頭看向他。Newt縮了一下，接著像是在做甚麼準備般吸了一大口氣，抬頭走向對方。

"Percy......"

Newt傾身坐到Percival的大腿上，手環到對方後頸。古龍水的香氣竄進Newt的鼻腔裡。

"原諒我？"Newt吞了吞口水，歪著頭說。

Percival不為所動。

Newt放下皮箱，脫掉孔雀藍的大衣，嘴唇貼向對方，舌頭伸出試探性地舔了舔。後者張開嘴讓Newt的舌進入。

他吻著對方，手從脖頸慢慢往下摩挲解開對方的西裝，掀開黑色背心的下襬鑽進去，搓揉著堅實的腹部和胸膛。

他抬眼看向Percival的臉，後者依舊沒表現出明顯的情緒。他有點慌，纖長的睫毛不停搧動，思緒飛快地運轉－－決定更進一步。

Newt一隻手緩慢地往下，放到對方的褲頭輕輕揉弄著。感受到手裡的溫度漸漸升高，他安心了些，嘴角稍微彎起來。

Percival扣著Newt的腰站起身。忽然的騰空感讓後者下意識地抱緊對方，避免滑落下去。兩人的外套堆疊在地板上。

一到他們的臥房Percival就把Newt放倒到床上，衝擊力使衣物摩擦到快要癒合的傷口，Newt不禁瑟縮起來，Percival的眉稍微皺起，拉著Newt在床上翻轉，讓他跪坐在上方。

Percival抬手，一道簡單卻有力的束縛咒纏住Newt的雙手，後者扭了扭背後的手，略帶慌張地看向對方。

Percival吻吻Newt的眉角，似乎是在安撫他，然後嘴唇撫到他略微發紅的耳朵－－

"這是懲罰。"

說罷Percival一彈指，Newt下身一涼，兩條長腿暴露在微涼的空氣中，半挺的性器撩起白色襯衫的下襬。

Newt的臉變得更紅了，紅色往領口下蔓延，Percival的手也順著往下摸，把Newt的背心消掉。

"……這件我挺喜歡的。"

"放到洗衣籃了。"Percival邊說，手繼續往下，襯衫釦子像是有生命一般碰到手就自動解開，直到最後一顆鈕扣轉過鈕孔，佈滿疤痕的精瘦身軀展現出來。

Newt的雙腿有點緊張地磨蹭Percival的腰。

"噓－－，別急。"Percival扶著Newt的腰，嘴唇靠近傷口。

"Percy，有、有點癢……"Newt小幅度地扭扭身體，以緩解微微的搔癢感。Percival沿著傷口親吻，接著貼到左邊的乳頭，輕輕呼氣。

"嗚……"Newt溢出小聲的呻吟，麻癢的感覺從胸口竄到下腹。

Percival垂眼看了更加挺起的性器，伸出舌頭碾壓立起的乳頭，把Newt左邊的胸口弄得濕淋淋的。

"嗯啊！"Newt扭動的幅度變大了。右邊的空虛感漸漸加重，他想要Percy也照顧另一邊，礙於雙手被縛，只好不斷往前挺身。

"Percy……啊…我……"

"你想要什麼……？"Percival咬了咬腫起的乳頭。

"唔！……那……那個，右、右邊……"

"右邊什麼？不說清楚我可不知道要做什麼，Newt。"Percival抬頭，說話的熱氣吹到乳尖上，令Newt打了一個激靈。

Newt咬著下唇，被情慾渲染的灰綠色雙眼看進對方的黑色。

"右、右邊的乳頭……也想要…舔…唔……"

Percival從善如流地滑到另一邊，在Newt胸口上留下一道水痕。Newt發出一聲介於難耐和滿足之間的啜泣，下腹磨蹭著對方的西裝褲。

Percival壓住Newt的大腿止住他的行動，一手摸向後方的臀縫，一手開始擼動前方半挺的性器。

突然的前後夾擊讓Newt有些招架不住，他又想要挪動身體，但再一次被對方制止。

"不准動。"

Percival快速揉弄起Newt的性器，另一手捏著紅腫的乳頭，舌頭伸進Newt的嘴唇吞下他的呻吟。

"哈……嗯啊！Per……太…快了，等、等等…我…快要…唔嗯…"Newt閉起眼睛，綁起的雙手緊握成拳，準備迎接高潮，卻感覺到什麼冰涼的物體拴住他的性器。他渾身一顫，頓時清醒許多。

Newt睜開泛著淚花的雙眼往下看，一枚銀質的圓環銬住了根部，反射的亮光讓人發涼。

"說過了是懲罰。"

"Percy……啊！"Percival趁Newt分心時把一個指節塞進穴口，後者不由地驚叫出聲。柔軟的甬道反射性地想要把入侵者推出去，但因為手指上的潤滑液，並沒有碰上多少阻礙就進入了一根手指。

Percival一邊摩擦Newt的前列腺，一邊拉下自己的西裝褲和內褲，手握住兩人的性器上下滑動。

這太過了，Newt想，手失去自由讓他對任何觸碰都更加敏感，遲遲無法高潮的他只能無助的抽噎著，破碎的嗓音要求Percival解開束縛。

Percival只是繼續開拓著，兩根手指在甬道裡肆虐，另一手更加賣力地動作。Newt全身泛紅，汗水淋漓，微張的嘴不斷吐出痛苦又歡愉的喘息，大腿因為長時間的跪坐有點發酸。

最終Percival對著放鬆的穴口挺了進去。Newt往後仰成漂亮的弧度，大張著嘴無聲吶喊。

Percival忍不住撫摸彎起來的曲線。他已經忍很久了，然後開始一連串毫不留情的抽送，同時放開Newt雙手的束縛。

Newt的手立即環住Percival的脖頸平衡，隨著對方的挺動發出一聲又一聲黏膩的呼喊。乳頭和性器不斷摩擦到黑色背心，增強了刺激。

他覺得他要燒起來了，累積起來的快感無處宣洩，"Per…哈嗚…Percy，放、放開好不好，求你……"Newt貼著對方的耳垂說道，連帶著越來越高亢的呻吟傳進Percival的耳膜裡。

"再等一下……唔－－"Percival抓著Newt的腰抽動最後幾下，微涼的精液衝進甬道，Percival的手掌攤開，銀色的環鬆了開來。

Newt全身繃緊，白濁噴灑到自己的腹部和對方的胸膛上，他覺得有點頭昏眼花，腿略微打顫。

等到暈眩感消去後，Newt喘著氣慢慢起身，讓Percival的性器滑出，途中的摩擦讓他溢出一絲呻吟，接著慢慢趴到Percival的胸膛上。

Percival手一揮，一半的髒污消失不見，雙手移到Newt的背上，整個人躺著不動。

Newt一邊平復呼吸，手指一邊緩慢地在對方的胸口上畫圈。

Percival抓住不安分的手，拉到嘴前吻了吻指尖。

"……以後記得先跟我說。"

"……好。"

Newt呆看著被抓住的手，接著突然看向對方，"那、那Percy，這代表……你原諒我了嗎？"他有點窘迫地問。

Percival伸手撥開Newt汗濕的額髮，撫上他的臉頰。Newt閉起眼睛，Percival的唇慢慢貼近－－

"我再考慮。"

End.

\---------------------------------------------------------

我就特別喜歡吻指尖的橋段，感覺特別親暱-3-。

靴子：欸我還在耶(。


End file.
